The Road to Parenthood
by Rowena Clark
Summary: Emma and Killian have been in a relationship together and now after having relations Emma doesn't feel so good. After dinner with the Charmings Hook will be surprised and be on a hell of a journey with Emma for nine months.
1. Chapter 1

We rolled around the bed kissing each others bodies and all over. I loved him so much although I have yet to tell him. I let my hands glide over his upper body as I try to memorize the feeling of being with him, Hook.

A little while since our night together my parents had invited Hook and I over to dinner. They were cooking pasta. As I got into the house a pungent scent practically made me sick. The smell was so strong I had to go take a walk. Once I left the apartment I had a nagging feeling that I needed to go the store and get a pregnancy test. So I went to the drug store and bought an over the counter one. When I returned thankfully the windows were open letting them smell dissipate. " Emma is everything alright?" my mom had asked. I assured her that everything was fine. Although I was getting a bit nervous. I knew I had to check just to make sure my suspicions weren't correct. Hook and my mom had talked about how if I was a princess back in the kingdom I would be going to all these beautiful balls and Hook couldn't help but mention our dance as at King Leopold's castle. I simply chuckled at the memory. " I'll be right back," I said without waiting for any acknowledgment. I had slipped the test into my pocket. I decided to do it right now because I don't think I could've waited any longer. After I completed the test I had to wait a few minutes to know the results. My leg shook and my stomach felt twisted. I headed towards the mirror and stared at my reflection. I stared at my self in the mirror and all I could see was the 17 year old girl who gave up her kid for adoption instead of fighting for him. Even though now I had him I'd missed out on ten years of his life and I wouldn't be able to do to Henry what Mary Margret and David did to me. I sighed and started cracking my fingers. I checked my test. It was positive.

I felt like the walls were coming in on me. I love Killian but this is all too soon. I was with Neal for so many years and he left would I know Killian wouldnt- no he wouldn't do the same as Neal did to me. He's supportive and doesn't doubt in me at all. He was the only one who believed in me whole heartedly when we were in Neverland despite the fact that we hadn't known each other very well. I wrapped the test up in several layers of toilet paper in threw it away in the bin. I washed my hands repeatedly trying to keep my mind off the idea that I was pregant again. Even more that was having to tell Hook the news. Tears began threatening to fall down my face. _Emma you are the savior. You are strong. You can get through this. _I told myself this over and over again. I took several deep breathes until I felt physically better and then journeyed back into the dinning room. I sat at the table until dinner was over making hardly any conversation. Soon enough Killian excused us with my parents and hooked his arm through mine once we were outside. I felt my heart drop and got my arm away from his. " Love-" I started to run away from him. I need space. I need to be able to process this. This time tears didnt threaten they were beyond that. They came crashing down and all the worries came down with them.

Hook is incredibly fast and catches up with me remarkably fast. He grabs my forearm and I stop dead in my tracks. " bloody hell Swan what was that all about." It now occurs to me how much we ran, I'd say a little less than a mile. I don't dare to turn my face to him. He relinquishes his hold and with his good hand he gently turns my chin so that I can face him. My eyes are puffy and red and instantly his face softens. I grab a hold of his hook and face him.

" Hook did I ever clearly tell you about my relationship with Neal?" I ask

" Love what does that have anything to do with what's wrong with you?" Hook asks.

" When I was just seventeen Neal and I had sex and I became pregnant. We were on the road stealing to survive. One day we decided to actually settle down. Everything was going great until I went to retrieve watches that he stole and stored in a locker at a train station. I was caught and sent to jail for a year. Thats when I gave Henry up. That was the biggest mistake of my life and every time I look at Henry I think about that mistake." Tears had began trinkling down my cheeks once again. Hook wiped away a tear but it was quickly replaced by new tears.

" Emma the lad has told me. He told me that you wanted to give him the best chance and you can't let that burden weigh so down. You are such a strong woman. All your many hardships have made you into the woman I love today." I looked up at his eyes and intertwined my fingers with mine.

" I love you too, Killian." His face lit up and brought a smile to my face. I had never told him I loved him.

" I know you do. I could tell. Because of every kiss," He planted a kiss on my neck. " Every smile," the next kiss went close to my ear sending a shiver up my spin. This caused my knees to feel weak. " and every glance." Then Hook used his forearm and brought me closer to him and close the space between us with him bringing his mouth down to mine. My chest felt like it was going to explode. Killian was amazing. If I had to live so much crap during my life it must've been to pay to have such a source of happiness and love come into my life. When we finally seperated, our faces about 6 inches away from each others I whispered to him, " I'm pregnant Killian."

**I was hopping on making this a full on chapter story of their lives up until Emma give birth. I will only do this however if I get the support and reviews from you lovely people. Until the next chapter! **


	2. SORRY

YOU GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD THE NEW CHAPTER ON TO THIS STORY BUT I WAS TYPING IT ON THE COPY AND PASTE OPTION OF THIS AND MY CAT PRESSED SOMETHING ON THE KEYBOARD AND NOW I CANT RETRIEVE THE STORY. IM SORRY. ILL TRY TO HAVE IT ALL TYPED UP AND READY FOR YOU GUYS TOMORROW AFTERNOON. AND BECAUSE OF THIS UNFORTUNATE INCIDENT I WILL MAKE IT EXTRA LONG. PROMISE. SEE YA TOMORROW!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SO I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT YOU I TRIED MAKING THIS ONE EXTRA LONG FOR YOU! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS WILL PLAY OUT? SHOUT OUT TO MY GIRL ANGIE!**

I didn't think his face could light up anymore than it had when I told him that I loved him. It somehow managed to become bigger and

brighter however when I told him I was expecting our first baby. He grabbed me once again by the waist and spun me around. He

placed me down for a second and then pulled me into him. His smell consuming my senses. " Emma are we really having a child?"

Even though I had just told him I wasn't mad at him. I saw his hopeful eyes and I nodded at him. I felt like if I actually spoke then I

would just start crying. He squeezed me into him some more and then his mouth met mine in a soft and gentle kiss. When we

separated our breathing deep I rested my face on his chest and wrapped my arms around. " I love you Emma." Killian said to me as he

brushed his hands through my hair. " I love you too Killian."

I woke up to Henry shaking me by the shoulders screaming that we were going to be late to school. School started at 9 and it was

barely half past 8. I smiled because I knew why he was hurrying me up. Every morning for a few weeks since Hook and I came back

from the enchanted forest we've been walking Henry to school. I secretly love this because it feels right to me. It fills me with joy that

two of the most important guys in my life cared so much about each other. I hurried up and threw on a light khaki leather jacket that

Snow had bought me ever since my red leather jacket had a huge hole in it from when I was dragged into the portal the enchanted

forest.

Soon Henry and I arrived at Granny's were Hook was holding two to-go cups. " Hey Hook!" Henry waved and ran over to Killian and

gave him a half hug. Killian handed him a cup. " Hot chocolate with cinnamon for the lad and the lady." I smiled at him and gave him a

kiss on the cheek. Hook had been living in Granny's housing upstairs, which isn't exactly cheap and living on her meal plan which

added up to quite the bill. Rumpelstiltskin gave him a job caring for the boats at the dock. Although it was probably Belle's idea Hook

greatly appreciated it. Soon after he got his own place near the docks and lives there.

As we walked Hook had his arm around my waist satisfying my need to touch him just a bit. We were close to the school when Henry

turned around and looked at me and ask, " Hey mom can I go to the movies with Grace after school?" I almost choked on my hot

chocolate. " If Jefferson going?" I asked, with a tinge of hope. Henry must not have detected it because he shook his head. " Nope just

me and Grace." Hook chuckled at me and said, " Let the lad go Emma. He's in a city where everyone knows everyone. He'll be fine.

They are both good kids." With that Henry ran the rest of the way to school only stopping to say " Thanks Killian! Bye mom!"

I gave Killian such a look that made him begin to scratch the back of his neck. " Come on love. You really think Jefferson would let his

daughter go out with a boy alone? I don't think so." I ignored him and kept walking. He jogged up slightly to catch up with me and stood

in front of me. " Emma what is this really about?" I took a deep breath. " I know Henry isnt a little boy anymore but he's still my little boy

and I want to keep him as such okay. Thats it." I tried to walk away again but Hook was faster. " Love he will always be your little boy.

He's not going to stop loving you."

" I know but also Killian. We are going to have a child together I need to be able to know that we are going to make decisions together."

He kissed my cheek. " I swear on the woman I love. Emma Swan."

" Come on let's go to Granny's I'm hungry."

Just as we entered Granny's we bumped into my parents. " Oh Emma hi." My mom gave me a quick embrace as did my dad. "

Pirate." Was the only thing my dad said in acknowledgment to Killian. It was an old habit that would die hard. " Hey Emma do you want

to come over for dinner with your boyfriend," snow elbowed david. " to dinner with us tonight. We are having steak and red wine."

Before I could say anything Killian interrupted me. " That sounds great Snow but you see Swan and I are having a sort of competition

to see who can go longer without drinking any alcohol. So the steak sounds great alone if you two don't mind." My mom looked taken

back for a second. "Yeah of course. Whatever you guys want. Ill see you guys at 7"Bye mom, bye dad".

"Bye mate."Killian said.

"Thanks Killian. I am just not ready to tell all of storybooke that I'm pregnant. "

" I know love. Its so hard for me not to scream it out to everyone."

"I know and I'm glad you are not to impulsive. Come on lets go to your place."

When we got to Killians house the smell of the water brought me peace. The wind blowing my hair lightly. All you can hear is the crash

of the waves on the rocks and the seagulls. We walked inside to his house. It was a lonely 3 bedroom apartment that was lightly

furnished and hardly decorated. We were both on the couch. We squeezed on to that little couch. Hook lay his good hand on my

stomach making small circles. "Killian what are we exactly." I didn't think I would be the one to initiate the talk but i think now that I am

growing another person in me I might as well have the guts to do this. He didn't look taken back at my questioning. Instead he

squeezed me into him, arm on my waist. " Swan I love you and now we are going to have a baby. I want to be with you all my life and

that's all I know." I felt a warm feeling consuming me. I turned my face to him and kissed him.

We stayed like that just lying down enjoying being with each other. Killian's hook in my hand. I ran my fingers over the cool metal. I felt

him draw in a breath and then he said it. " Swan do you want to live with me?"

**I have learned something guys. Don't write fanfiction on the copy and paste option of document uploading when you have a cat. This has been a public service announcment from Rowena Clark. Don't forget to review and I have decided that I will upload every Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on The Road to Parenthood _

_"Killian what are we exactly." I didn't think I would be the one to initiate the talk but i think now _

_that I am growing another person in me I might as well have the guts to do this. He didn't look _

_taken back at my questioning. Instead he squeezed me into him, arm on my waist. " Swan I love _

_you and now we are going to have a baby. I want to be with you all my life and that's all I know." I _

_felt a warm feeling consuming me. I turned my face to him and kissed him. _

_We stayed like that just lying down enjoying being with each other. Killian's hook in my hand. I _

_ran my fingers over the cool metal. I felt him draw in a breath and then he said it. " Swan do you _

_want to live with me?" _

Present

I felt so many emotions welling up inside me. If anyone had ever asked me that before I came to storybrooke my walls would've immediately shut them out. But now that Killian Jones had brought my walls down I was ready to let him in. " Killian I would love to live with you and it's not just so that I can get out of my parents house but do you really want to do this or is it just because of the news of the baby." I felt him chuckle behind me and his hand digging into his pocket. In front of me now swung a keyring with a key and a pirate ship keyring on it. I sat up to look him in the eyes. " Swan I've loved you for so long and the only reason I haven't done this sooner was because I thought maybe you would want to live with your parents a little while longer to make up for long lost time."I then just threw my arms around Killians neck and he buried his face in the nook of my neck. " Have I ever told you lass how much you mean to me?" I smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. " All the time but don't ever stop doing so." " As you wish Princess."

" Come on Hook we have to get ready to go to dinner with my parents." I was trying to get up but he just wouldn't let me get up.

" It's their place they can wait."

"Killian come on! Don't start. Once I move in we will have plenty of time for ourselves but right now we have to go!"

"Love,-"

" Come on. And I'll wear that blue dress you love on me."

" You're not giving me much reason for going again Swan."

I was not going to keep arguing with him instead I got up and got my keys. " Be at my place for dinner in 30 minutes." With that I left. Once I got to my house I got out the blue dress that Killian loves. Its a navy blue dress were the neckline is all the way to my collar bone with a lace detail that covered from my collarbone over my shoulders. It was a little bit above knee level and although it was a bit dressy for the occasion I didn't mind. I paired it with a pair of black flats and did some light makeup. I saw Mary Margret and David getting ready for dinner as well. Although we were just having dinner they were not skipping any steps. Everything looked great. " Emma you look great." David said. " Thanks. I-" Before I could finish I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When I opened it I felt my jaw drop. Killian was in front of me with black jeans that fit him very well and a white dress shirt. I could feel his eyes looking me over too. Just then someone cleared their throat. " Hey Pirate." David said. I could feel a rush of embarrassment spread all over me. " Hey there mate." I just grabbed Killians good hand and brought him over. " Mom, Killians here!" Mary Margret also looked glamorous wearing a flowy yellow dress. " Shall we get to dinner?

Everyone took their seat and Mary Margret served the meat and the wine. I grabbed the cup and almost brought it to my lips when I heard a clink of metal stop the glass. " Emma remember you can't drink." My mom said, " Come on can you guys give it a rest just for tonight and continue tomorrow. Red wine goes divine with this meat." I'd forgotten I couldn't drink, crap.

" Sorry love but no can do." Mary Margret looked me over suspiciously and looked between me and Hook. I took a sip of water. " Emma are you pregnant?" I choked back my water. Coughing harshly and Killian lightly hit my back. " What are you talking about!" My mom looked pleased with herself. And suddenly I felt very nervous. David was pale. " Hook is this true?" Killian grasped my hand I squeezed his hand and I looked into his eyes, gave him a nervous laugh and nodded.

" Yeah I'm pregnant. Killians the dad."

Suddenly I was in my moms arms, her hug crushing me slightly. When she finally let go Killian and I got up. Hook put his arm around my waist and brought me closer into him. " That I am. And today I asked Emma to move in with me-"

" And I said yes."

"Hook come with me." David said. Hook shot me a quick glance but followed David.

"Mom what is he doing?" She looked at me and smiled.

" He wants to make sure you're safe Emma. He never wanted you with Hook. They get along great but thats as friends. I know your father would never do anything to jepordize your happy ending but we will just have to wait and see. Anyways tell me Emma, why didn't you and Hook tell us?" I took a deep breath.

" I just wanted to wait until we were sure before telling all the realms. But more importantly mom how did you know I was pregnant?"

" I just saw the two of you. You two were just glowing in a way only a child can bring. Emma do you love Hook?"

" Yes."

" And he love you?"

" Yes." Then Snow brought me into a hug again.

" Emma I'm so happy. I knew something would happen between you two ever since we were in Neverland! I told your father it would happen."

" MOM WERE YOU BETTING WITH MY DAD THAT I WOULD END UP WITH HOOK WHILE I WAS FIGHTING TO GET MY SON BACK?" Snow just laughed.

" Yeah... oh Emma this is so exciting! I'm gonna be a grandmother again" she muttered. I simply smiled. " Wait. I'm gonna be a grandmother again... EMMA SWAN!"

**Should I keep the little into part on? I feel like it sounds like the opening of a soap opera. Anyways can I get some more reviews! I want 10 reviews on this chapter or else you're not getting the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I do realize that last chapter was way out of character. I was actually tempted to rewrite the chapter but I'd rather move past that. Also to the guests who messaged me about baby Neal I couldn't respond but I made it as a thing that he was asleep since babies need lots of sleep. Also I will be writing this next chapter in Killians POV because I want to and because I am going to be making reference to the S3 finale. _

David had taken me down to Granny's to have a drink. I ordered coffee since Emma couldn't drink I decided I wouldn't either. David and I sat in a booth farthest from the door. " So Pirate I don't want you with my daughter." This shooked me quite a bit because we had become mates these past few months but ultimately I was a pirate and it was his daughter who I wanted to be with. " Mate I'm well aware that you didn't think I would be good for your daughter but Emma is the reason I am the way I am." He looked me over with a pained smile, he was still a bit unconvinced I could tell.

" I don't know if you remember but back when we were in the enchanted forest and we were trying to rescue Emma? We talked about true love and I said that all it took was meeting the right person and everything changed well Emma was that person for me. I would go to the end of the world for her, or time." David sighed and leaned forward to me, " Killian Emma's my daughter and I didn't get to experience a lot of stuff with her. It's hard for me to let go of her so soon after having just gotten her back." I looked down at my coffee and then back at him, " David you aren't going to lose Emma. If anything you'll only come out winning since we are giving you another grandchild. David smiled at me, " Okay Pirate I'll accept you but I still don't think you're good enough for my daughter." he said with a small smile on his face. " I don't think any man will ever be but I will try my very best to make her happy each and every day." " Okay then, lets get back to Mary Margret and Emma then."

We left Granny's and back to Emma and Mary Margret and returned to the apartment. Emma gave me a tired smile and beckoned me over to sit with her. I sat next to her and wrapped arm around her waist and brought her into me. Snow looked at my mate and gave him a smile and a nudge. " So is anyone up for a cup of hot chocolate?" Snow said. We all said yes and David went to go help his wife in the kitchen.

Emma tilted her head into me and gave me a questioned look. " Your dad agreed to let me court you, love. He approves." I said. Her tired smile left and was replaced by an enormous grin. Mary Margret and David returned and handed us the hot chocolate with cinnamon.

" So you two are you getting married?" David asked. Swan and I started choking as if on cue.

" Dad!" Emma told her father. I looked over to her and saw a slight pink flush heading to her cheeks. I'd actually thought about this a lot although Swan and I haven't actually talked about it in great detail.

" If Killian and I get married it's our choice." I looked at Emma and although she was right about us having to decide I couldn't help but smile at her.

" Swan would you like to go for a walk?" It may have been a bit rude of me especially in front of her parents but right now it didn't matter. I wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

" Mom if you want we can take Baby Neal out for a walk?" " Yeah okay." Snow then left and went to go get the baby. She handed Emma her brother and we left.

" Sorry Killian its just that my parents.."

" You don't need to apologize to me, love. I agree we are very untraditional and for that I'm sorry. You agreed to allow me to court you and I haven't been proper with you. I just didn't want you to be afraid and shut me out if I was too forward with you. But I do agree, love that we do need to talk."

" I know we have to talk and I get you being hesitant to talk to me able it because of the past but Ive moved on and have let you into my walls. But I dont want my parents to be the reason we are having this talk. I want it to be our decision."

" And is Swan. If you feel comfortable moving in with me i'd be the happiest guy in this world and if you want nothing beyond that I will still just be more than happy to just have that with you, Henry, and the baby we are going to have."

" Killian, I love you." I smiled and brought her into a kiss and we walked back to my place

_I know this is way overdue but I just felt like the story wasnt very good. And also I know I said it would be every wednesday but then I realized that thats the day teachers give out the most HW and all of that so I will be updating weekly but the day of the week is a surprise. Please dont forget to review. I want to get at least 6 reviews before uploading the next chapter._


End file.
